


John remembers

by Joeybooth16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeybooth16/pseuds/Joeybooth16
Summary: Little ficlet for Tumblr October @sherlockchallenge





	John remembers

John remembers  
In his hand a photograph, a moment in time, a carefully preserved image of sometimes the most mundane of thing's on the most mundane of days, a typical Tuesday, nothing special, and a scenario that you will have seen so many times in a lifetime..if you are lucky.  
But this one moment, this single day, and this single act will forever be imprinted on your mind simply because you, on whim, captured it.  
You will forever remember that on a grey Tuesday in 2018, you stood before the man you loved and preserved his beauty.  
The curve of his lean frame as he bent over some random experiment you have long since forgotten, his long elegant fingers curled around a test tube, it still takes you by surprise how small it seems in comparison to those expressive hands.  
The tilt of his jaw, and how it so perfectly flowed into that long pale neck, and that one spot, just there, that you always loved to kiss.  
Those beautifully sharp cheekbones you constantly teased him about, but always gently, because you loved them so much. And those exordinary bright eyes that you spent years trying to describe in written word, never doing them justice.  
The riot of curls that framed his face, raven black and so soft..you remember how soft, and finally that mouth..how many times had you kissed that mouth, had lingered over their silken cupid bow with your own, warm and soft, and always..always ready to respond to yours, here forever curved in a smile of amusement, of patient indulgence.  
John Watson clutches that photograph, that moment in time, that carefully preserved image of a man he had loved, loved and lost, that perfect moment so many years ago, when, on a dreary afternoon in a kitchen full of clutter, he was loved by the most beautiful and impossibly brilliant man he would ever know..oh so many years ago.  
And John remembers.


End file.
